Waiting For You
by julie-dono
Summary: Kenshin has been missing all day and Kaoru is, of course, very worried about this. Surprises are bound to come when you're looking for the one you deeply care about...


AC: Nothing to say, but enjoy!

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Rain poured down heavily onto the streets and roofs of little old Tokyo. Everyone stayed safe and warm in their homes as they all settled down for a night's rest.

But there was one girl who wasn't settling into her futon. She sat on the porch outside as her arms wrapped around her legs that were up to her chest. Her loose hair rested on her frail body. Her bangs slightly covering her eyes, which darted forward through the downpour expecting to see someone coming.

_He's been gone...for a while now..._

She, of course, was waiting for Kenshin Himura. The rurouni who promised to never leave her. She awoke earlier that morning noticing that she was alone. She didn't sense that comforting, safe feeling that she felt everyday. Kenshin was nowhere in sight. Worry flooded through her mind. Did he leave...for good? Kaoru wasn't so sure of this...but it looked like it.

Kaoru rested her head onto her knees as her eyelids fluttered slightly. It was getting late. She couldn't notice how late it was due to the rain...but her body and mind were well exhausted and she wanted to go to bed...but she couldn't...knowing that he was out there...somewhere.

It seemed that the soft sound of the rain had suddenly became more rapid to Kaoru's ears. Each droplet gradually paced much quicker.

"Kaoru?"came a soft voice from inside the dojo. Kaoru lifted her head and turned around seeing Yahiko rubbing his eyes trying to let the sleep in his eyes disperse.

"Yahiko, it's late. You should go back to bed,"Kaoru insisted, smiling hesitantly.

"You've been sitting here practically all day...Are you still waiting for him?"Yahiko asked as he leaned in and sat next to his teacher. He stared at her noticing with just her face expression that she wasn't well. She looked stressed and tired.

Kaoru looked at the twelve year old knowing that he was somewhat worried about her.

"...Yes..."She couldn't lie to him...

Yahiko jerked his head the other way.

"You can be really stubborn, Kaoru..." These sudden words made Kaoru's eyes widen.

"How?"

"Do you remember when Kenshin left for Kyoto?" She lowered her head and nodded slowly. How could she _not_ remember? She'll never forget that night, as the fireflies floated swiftly above the river bank..."He came back and said goodbye...not to me...not to Sanosuke...to you,"Yahiko continued. His voice in a rather hoarse tone.

Kaoru buttoned her lips together as she twiddled with her thumbs.

"Yeah...but--"

"Don't make excuses, Kaoru. Do you honestly believe he would just leave like that? Without saying anything to you?"Yahiko finished. Kaoru's eyes downcasted toward the wood floor where the outer parts were damp from the rain, which still continued to fall.

These words comforted Kaoru, somewhat. Even from the little-pain-in-the-neck-pupil of hers. Yahiko stood up and walked back to the shoji door.

"It's late...we should both go to bed...Night, Kaoru,"Yahiko spoke. Kaoru turned around and nodded her head.

"I'll be in shortly,"Kaoru responded as Yahiko walked back into the dojo.

Within minutes the rain had suddenly began to disperse. The wind had converted to a cool gentle breeze. The leaves from the trees now dripped with fresh dew. Kaoru stood up holding her clenched fist up to her chest.

"I have to..." Kaoru walked down the small steps and hurried to the gate. The moon now shined down letting in some soft light to the Tokyo night.

She walked down the dirt-path streets as her eyes circled her surroundings. She couldn't find him. Nothing but closed shops and the only thing she felt was the wind that whipped through her hair. Kaoru's mind started to believe that he really wasn't coming back and what Yahiko said to her which made things so clear and sweet had become bitter and untrue...

Kenshin had never been gone this long unless he was on buisness with the police. Kaoru stopped in her tracks and looked down. She didn't have to look up as the rain suddenly came back down and once again thrusted against the earth's floor and now Kaoru.

She gripped her fists and tried to hold back the tears, but they were too strong to hold back.

Suddenly, Kaoru felt such a...warm sensation around her now...like someone was...right...behind...

"You should not be out in this weather, that you shouldn't, ma'am,"replied the voice. Kaoru's eyes widened and turned her head to face the warm lavendar eyes she had come to love.

"Ken...shin."

"M-Miss Kaoru?"Kenshin's eyes blinked several times."What're you doing out here so late!"Questions filled Kenshin's mind. Kaoru's eyes filled with tears once again.

"Kenshin...,"she spoke his name again.

"Yes, Miss Kaor--Oof!"Kenshin was quickly interupted as Kaoru had wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on the crook of his neck.

"I was worried..."Kaoru's voice was muffled and in such a light whisper that Kenshin almost couldn't make it out.

"I'm here now,"he calmly said as he hugged her back.

"Where were you?"She asked as she pulled back.

"I'm sorry, Miss Kaoru. I left early just to get the groceries so I could be back before you would awake...but I was rained in so I had to spend my day at the Akabeko. The rain finally stopped a few minutes ago so I began walking home, but it looks like the rain caught up with me."Kenshin looked up, watching the rain fall and then turned back to Kaoru."I'm sorry if I made you upset in any way, that I am...Are you crying?"Kenshin's attention caught the redness in Kaoru's eyes. Kaoru quickly wiped her tears which were mixed in with the fresh drops of rain.

"N-n-no,"she studdered. Kenshin smiled and leaned in, kissing her forehead. Kaoru blushed furiously.

"Liar,"he said. Kaoru's eyes looked down. She wasn't expecting that!"We better get back home, Miss Kaoru. We could get an amonia standing out here." Kaoru looked up when he spoke the word...'Home'. Kaoru once again wiped her tears and smiled at him.

"Let's,"she said. Kenshin returned the smile and put his arm across Kaoru's shoulder as they walked back home.

They entered, soaking wet of course.

"You should change, Miss Kaoru. I don't want you to get sick."Kaoru nodded as she walked down the hall, into her room.

Once she finished, she felt her eyelids become very heavey. Knowing that Kenshin was with her, she felt so relieved.

Kaoru layed onto her futon and placed the covers on her when a soft tap came from her door. Kaoru arose up and walked to the shoji door and slid it open. Kenshin stood there as he scratched the back of his head. His face a light red.

"I just...wanted to say goodnight,"he responded. His voice sounded rather nervous. Kaoru blinked a few times.

"Goodnight, Kenshin,"she replied.

"Ehe...goodnight, Miss Kaoru,"Kenshin said as he began walking back to his room when he felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Kenshin?" Kenshin stopped and turned around staring at the lovely girl."I'm glad you're home,"she finished. It was only a matter of time when she noticed that she was still clenching to his sleeve. She quickly let go and said,'goodnight' once more and began walking back to her room, but Kenshin caught her in time and wrapped his hand around her wrist. Kaoru froze as she felt herself being pulled into his embrace, her head resting on his chest.

She suddenly felt his fingertips lift her chin up. His face was so close to her's. Kaoru's eyes trembled as Kenshin gently placed his lips on her's. It wasn't an intimate kiss...but it wasn't a light kiss either. It was just that perfect kiss that Kaoru had always wished for. Just feeling his lips on her's had let out this warm feeling inside her that she couldn't describe.

Kenshin pulled from the kiss and hugged her tightly resting his cheek rest on her head.

"It's good to be home,"he finally said. Kaoru closed her eyes and sighed contently.

Who knew just waiting for him, the one she cared so deeply about, had turned out into this...

End

AC: Well, that's one story I've been working on for the past week. It's not much, but I felt like doing a one-shot...this one-shot is my first! So I hope you enjoyed it. To my readers, I'd like to say that I'll continue to write when school ends which is May 19. This is why I love Florida. Lol. Well I'll see you in less than two months. Chow!


End file.
